Blood is Thicker Than Power
by ClareTurner
Summary: A daughter of a villain and a hero has her own adventure with the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Rated M for sexual content and some language.


Blood is Thicker Than Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. This is the first ever Avengers or any kind of Marvel based fan fiction I have ever made. I have NOT been raised on the comic books so I will be using everything from the movies. I am also using Norse Mythology intertwined with it as well because

Birthday Troubles

It was 6 am and an alarm was going off in a young woman's bedroom. She moaned holding her head.

"Sod off bloody alarm!" She said groaning turning it off and curling back up. Her head was pounding and her stomach was turning.

She had gone to bed drunk for the past year. In her defense it was better than being depressed. Her mother had been put in jail back at home and her father almost died in the recent attacks on New York not to mention the other horrible things she would rather forget than remember. She had been absent from her past job at Wal-Mart the entire length of the mission for personal reasons causing her to be fired. She had finally got a new job in the shoes department at SEARS about a year after being unemployed. She was surprised at how she was able to live like that…

A special robot came in and nudged her.

"Mistress. You must get up for work mistress. You cannot afford to miss it. Here is your wet cloth and aspirin for the hangover. I have made breakfast for you to mistress." The robot said in a female English accent.

The girl groaned and got up holding her head.

"Thank you jezebel." She sighed taking the aspirin and putting the cloth on her head.

She walked groggily to the bathroom and stepped into her already set shower. She did her business and was just trying to let the cold shower make her hangover go away when the consequence of living in a poor apartment in Brooklyn kicked in...

"Bloody hell! I wanted cold almost warm water not scalding hot! Bloody old pipes!" She said angrily as she turned the faucet off. She stepped out annoyed and got dressed for work. She came out ready for the day and sat down for breakfast.

"There is an email for you mistress." Jezebel told the girl while she was eating. "Shall I read it for you?"

"Yes please do." She said while eating her eggs.

"Dear Miss Katarina Laufeyson, S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to invite you to join our team in the science department. We have seen that you have obtained several doctorate degrees in various science fields which we find is very impressive. Please respond to our email promptly.

Sincerely,

Agent Phil Coulson."

Katerina sighed and stared at her food. S.H.I.E.L.D.? How did they find her? She did everything to keep herself cut off from most public views. She wanted to make Jezebel perfect before she made any kind of public appearance. Not to mention the many secrets she held.

"How do you want me to respond mistress?" Jezebel asked.

"Tell them 'thank you for the offer but i must decline your request. Thank you for asking though. Sincerely Katerina Laufeyson.' I think that should do it."

"Very well reply has been sent mistress." She replied. Katerina sighed and finished her breakfast. She knew she had to add something to jezebel but she didn't know what. She wanted her to be unique. She didn't want her to be simply a hunk of metal that followed orders. She wanted to surpass Ironman himself.

She looked at her clock and sighed. It was time for her to go to work. "Well i need to go jezebel." She told the robot. I won't be home until late tonight so I'll let you rest for a while ok? Don't worry I'll come back later and work on you a bit more I've noticed some kinks lately."

"Very well mistress. I also have looked at your calendar and noticed it is your birthday. Just a reminder if needed."

Katerina frowned. Of course she knew it was her birthday. That's why she decided that instead of sulking in the house she was going to go out instead.

"Thank you Jezebel." She said she got up and turned her off for a little while and left for work.

She walked to her bus stop listening to her IPhone's shuffle of mixed music. She had always loved music. It helped to soothe her. When she got to work it seemed as if the whole state of New York wanted to buy shoes. Sure it was Christmastime but this was really ridiculous. It seemed like shoes sold more than anything else in the entire store! Not only did she have to keep restocking the floor but customer after customer asked her question after question. Most of them being stupid questions!

The day was finally over and she no longer had to deal with stupid humans... Customers... Stupid customers... She had to keep reminding herself she herself was half human... She finally got off the bus to her neighborhood and turned into an alleyway.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and smirked. She suddenly turned into a young man. More like a male version of her. She turned to her ID and used it to also fit herself but changed her first name to Kyle. It was her 25th birthday and she wanted to have some fun. She didn't have any friends so she would feel very awkward going to a strip club as a woman. She used her special gifts of illusion in order to get herself in without question.

She thought it was strange but funny at the fact that all the women were trying to get in her... Well his pants. She just smiled and sat in a seat and ordered a scotch.

There was a beautiful girl dancing up on the pole. She had long black hair and stunning ice green eyes. She spun around and her eyes fell on Kyle. She gracefully leapt down from the pole and walked over to him. She leaned over him to give him a lap dance "hello beautiful"

Katerina smirked. "Right back at you love." She said smiling at her. She was a lot more beautiful than the other dancers.

"So what's a handsome man like you doing here in a strip club? I'm sure you could get any girl you like" her voice was odd. It went in and out of a present day accent and an accent that seemed to be stuck in the past.

Katerina picked up the strange change in accents. She simply smiled sadly. "It's my birthday. I don't have any friends so I wanted to have some fun for a change."

"A handsome man such as you has no friends? Well I find that very hard to believe" she took both of his hands and placed them on her hips as she moved them.

Katerina smiled. "Well I'm a very secretive man as well." She said enjoying this new experience. She has always been pansexual just like her mother. She had no preference of what sex she was attracted to.

"Well then perhaps I can be your entertainment for this evening" she said moving her body sexually.

"I would definitely enjoy that." She said with a smirk. As she was dancing with her it was interesting because now that she was a man she now knew what it felt like to be aroused in a man's body. She had turned into men before but this had never happened yet.

"So what's your name handsome?" She asked as she kept dancing on her.

"My name is Kyle." She said smiling and drinking another sip of her scotch.

"Pleasure to meet you my name is kitty" she said staring deep into his brown eyes with her ice green ones.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." She smirked.

She danced on him for a while then went back to her pole and danced until her shift was over. She got off the pole as another girl got on. She walked into the back to get her things to go home.

Katerina yawned. It was getting late and despite her buzz she knew she wanted to work the kinks out of jezebel before she went back to work the next day. She got up, paid for her drinks and walked out despite the women wanting to get into her pants.

Off down the street in an ally way was a woman's voice that was all too familiar. "i won't give you my money! Get a job like everyone else!"

Katerina gasped and ran to the ally. "Oi! Get off her!" She said glaring at the mugger.

The man looked over at him "oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" He said turning the knife over on her.

She smirked. It was nighttime so no one could see what she could do. "Come at me and let's see..."

"Fine!" He yelled and ran at her with the knife. Kitty watched closely.

Katerina smirked and allowed the man to go through her before she grabbed him from behind and injected him with a serum she created in the instance she ran into someone trying to hurt her. She was not the type to get her hands dirty. She'd rather have others or technologies do the work for her. Seconds later the man fell to the ground knocked out. She smirked. She loved being a genius. She walked over to Kitty. "You alright love?"

Her eyes were wide with surprise. "How did you do that?"

Katerina looked at her. "Do what?" She asked trying to seem oblivious. No one should have seen what she did.

"He went through you." She answered simply "I saw it"

Katerina's eyes widened. "No one... Was supposed to see that..."

"Well I certainly did" she said walking over to him.

"I... I should get going..." She said starting to walk off. She couldn't let anyone see her.

Kitty rushed after her "why are you hurrying off?" She didn't really seem scared or freaked out at all.

"I... I don't want anyone... To know about that... You're... Not with S.H.I.E.L.D. are you? I've already gotten a letter I'm not planning on joining!" She rambled.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She asked confused.

Katerina blinked. "You... You're not with them... Sorry... It's just not many people act like that when they see powers like that..."

"Oh well how should I act then?" She said with a smirk.

"All... Amazed and fascinated and like... Oh my god you're so amazing can we shag or something? That's... Kind of how i imagined something like that. "She said with a sigh.

"Well I'm not to be honest. Don't forget we did just have aliens come to New York" she said looking into his eyes again.

"Um... I'm... Not an alien... Not... Fully anyway..." She sighed and turned back into her true body. "My name isn't really Kyle... Its Katerina...

She smiled at her "well isn't this interesting"

"Yes..." She sighed. "I need more scotch..." She muttered.

"Yes..." She sighed. "I need more scotch..." She muttered.

Kitty looked at her and put a finger to her chin. "why don't you come to my place? I have some drinks there"

"Strong drinks?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes very strong" she said with a smirk.

"Good... I need it..." She said with a sad smile. With everything that happened in the past two years she hadn't been sober for a long time...

She took her arm and led her to a town home that was once very run down but was renovated a few years back. They were now very nice homes but very cheap. She opened her door and walked "sphinx I'm home!" She said placing her keys in a bowl and taking off her coat. "Make yourself at home"

"Thanks." She said walking in and sat down on the couch.

Kitty went into the kitchen and got out a label-less bottle and two glasses and poured the contents of the bottle into the glasses and walked into the living room with the glasses and bottle and set them on the table. "Here you are. It's sweet yet it has enough kick to bring a horse to its knees" she said and sipped at her drink.

Katerina smirked. "I better not give it to my elder brother than." She sipped the drink and her eyes widened. This... This is mead... Where did you get this?"

: Kitty smiled "oh you know it? It's the finest mead in the world. I'm a collector of sorts. I just so happened to stumble across it in a small village in the north. Not sure how it got there. There are many things that end up in this world that aren't meant to be here" she said with a soft smirk as she glanced over at her.

"Yea... Like my mum..." She said smirking as well drinking the sweet liquid.

Kitty smiled "yes and like you" she said letting the warm mean warm her up. "Nothing like a warm cup of mead to warm your heart and soul"

Katerina frowned. "Actually... I do sort of belong here... My mother may be from a different world but... My father is human from this world..."

"well then I guess you belong to both worlds" she said and held up her glass "a toast to being here."

Katerina smiled. This has been the happiest she's been for a while. Though despite that she was still depressed from what had happened when some people found out the truth of her parents... Well at least one of her parents... Her father had many enemies and she paid the price... The price of not becoming the mother she was going to be...


End file.
